


Скоро Рождество

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: рако готовится к Рождеству, Гарри коллекционирует снитчи…
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Скоро Рождество

Драко снова взглянул на часы, где стрелка, казалось, навеки замерла, уткнувшись острым кончиком между двумя серыми каплеобразными отметками: «на работе» и «в смертельной опасности». Вздохнул: за столько лет мог бы и привыкнуть, что для Гарри это одно и то же, и отошёл от окна. Всё равно ничего интересного не увидит, а ждать лучше у камина.

Снега в Лондоне не было с начала декабря, но и тогда он только покружился в воздухе, радуя детей и пугая укутанных в разноцветные одёжки домашних собак, и растаял, едва долетев до земли. Но Рождественское настроение уже чувствовалось, не в первую очередь благодаря Гарри. Тот чуть ли не с конца ноября мурлыкал себе под нос глупые детские песенки. Для Драко не было вернее приметы — если по утрам из душа, а по вечерам из кухни доносятся эти подвывания — значит, пора планировать, где и как они проведут неделю отпуска. Потому что если, как Гарри всегда предлагал, «позволить событиям идти своим чередом», то Рождество придётся встречать на метле где-нибудь над Северным морем. Как год назад, когда ему за каким-то чёртом понадобилось в последнюю минуту заскочить в Азкабан... Ну, узнал бы Ранкорн об амнистии на день позже, что бы изменилось? Он не успел бы встретить праздник с семьёй? Зато они сами провели бы тихий вечер в занесённом снегом домике в лесу. И не увидели бы... скажем, вспыхнувшего во всё небо северного сияния. И ещё там было что-то странное. Гарри утверждал, что это упряжка оленей и привязанные к ним сани. Конечно, Драко только посмеялся: с таким зрением, как у него, любая ворона покажется гиппогрифом. А то и оленем.

Но чего у Гарри точно всегда было не отнять — это умения притягивать волшебство. Нет, не то, которому их (хорошо или плохо) семь лет учили в Хогвартсе, и которое маглы успешно заменяли своими искрящими, рычащими и вечно ломавшимися приспособлениями. Нет, оно — правильное, настоящее — вместе с маминым голосом приходило из детских сказок по вечерам; уносило в чудесные страны, стоило ночью прикрыть глаза, или же загадочными тенями пряталось под рождественской елью.

Так что к приятным сюрпризам Драко за последнее время почти привык, а неприятных по мере сил избегал. Потому и брался за подготовку к совместному отпуску — чтобы всё было идеально. И — сейчас он был почти уверен — в этом году именно так и выйдет.

В кладовке уже третью неделю ожидал своего часа рождественский кекс. Кричер каждое воскресенье проверял, всё ли в порядке, а заодно снова и снова пропитывал его чем-то, судя по запаху, необычайно вкусным. И, напоследок прочитав нотацию, что двум таким благородным магам пора бы подумать о семье и продолжении рода, снова исчезал. Вот бестолочь: так и не понял за столько лет, что они с Гарри друг для друга и есть семья. А дети... Гарри наверняка хватало тех, которые висли на нём, стоило переступить порог Норы.

Да, в этом году у них всё получится. Из Департамента магического транспорта уже прислали портключ на один маленький остров Южном полушарии, а оттуда — подтверждение, что бунгало готово к приёму гостей, одна из пальм на берегу превращена в ёлку, а график необходимой погоды рассмотрен и утверждён.

И ещё надо успеть выбрать подарок...

Драко никогда этого не умел, а вот у Гарри всегда получалось. Казалось бы, должно быть наоборот: сколько Драко себя помнил, каждый праздник его ждало множество красиво украшенных свёртков с самыми редкими и дорогими игрушками. Стоило только захотеть — и можно было не сомневаться, что в одной из коробок обнаружишь предмет своих желаний. А Гарри как-то рассказывал, что дядя и тётя — тогда они были его единственными родственниками — подарили ему на Рождество зубочистку.

И хоть он не раз говорил, что будет счастлив получить от него хоть навозную бомбу, Драко каждый раз терялся: чем можно порадовать того, кто на все вопросы отвечает: «Да ладно, у меня и так всё есть». И, хитро улыбаясь, постукивает по пряжке его ремня... Или «случайным» прикосновением палочки расстёгивает пуговицы на мантии... Или...

Драко взглянул на полку над камином, где за стеклом перелетали с места на место полдюжины снитчей. Не для того ли Гарри начал их коллекционировать, чтобы помочь ему с выбором подарков?

Он помешал угли, будто надеясь, что от этого пламя вдруг вспыхнет зелёным. Кажется, дамочка, у которой он собирался купить тот самый снитч, который Крам поймал во время Мирового Чемпионата в девяносто четвёртом, должна была объявиться ещё полчаса назад? Как её там — Мери Сингер? Или она снова передумала? За три дня, в которые они обсуждали возможную сделку, она не раз колебалась и шла на попятную.

Снова помешал угли, уже нетерпеливо: лучше бы решала побыстрее, скоро Гарри вернётся. И тут... Неужели помогло? Пламя всё-таки поменяло цвет, приглашая ответить на вызов. Но вместо миссис Сингер среди тлеющих углей появилась голова секретарши из приёмной аврората, очкастая и унылая. Драко она вечно напоминала то школьное привидение, которое докучало ему весь шестой курс.

— Мистер Малфой! Аврор Поттер передаёт, что сегодня задержится!

Драко пожал плечами: было бы странно, если бы он не задерживался. Это же Гарри. Это же неделя перед Рождеством. Это...

***

  
Гарри Поттер вынырнул из думосброса, поморщился: каждый раз, когда он — случайно или нарочно — совал нос в этот дурацкий артефакт, то узнавал что-нибудь, напрочь лишавшее и без того редкого душевного спокойствия. Вот и сейчас... Зачем в мысли Малфоя, лежавшего в коме уже три месяца, полезли целители — ещё понятно: чтобы узнать, не помнит ли тот, случайно, кто именно и как проклял его. И надеясь, что эта информация поможет найти способ лечения, а то за всё время они почти не продвинулись. Но он-то зачем повёлся на Падмино: «Господин главный аврор, вы должны это увидеть»?

— И что вы собираетесь делать?

— Понимаете, господин главный аврор...

Он поморщился:

— Уж ты могла бы говорить по-человечески!

— Извини. Гарри, мы в растерянности. Если до того, как мы сумели извлечь и просмотреть его мысли, мы изо всех сил искали способ лечения, то сейчас... Действительно ли оно ему надо?

— Не понимаю.

— Сейчас Малфой в своём мире. И ему там хорошо. А когда проснётся, реальность может оказаться для него серьёзным ударом, особенно если он не сразу забудет всё, чем живёт сейчас.

— Падма... — Гарри потёр лоб, точно пытаясь поймать ускользавшие мысли. Мерлин, даже здесь приходится решать за других! — Сейчас он не живёт. Он, как ты сама когда-то объясняла, между жизнью и смертью — лежит, не вставая, ещё с сентября. Всё, что мы видели — только у него в голове.

— Но от этого оно не перестаёт быть настоящим, пусть и только для него. Гарри, я не представляю, как сама бы отнеслась к такой перемене. Он же вернётся из мира, где у него — только ты. А здесь... У тебя своя жизнь. Я, когда спускалась в ординаторскую, встретила Джинни... Когда ей рожать?

— Целители говорят — в середине января. А Молли — что в первую неделю. В прошлые два раза права была именно она. — Гарри помолчал и тихо добавил: — Думаю, что понимаю тебя. Но вы всё-таки ищите средство его вылечить, ладно? А там... разберёмся.

***

  
— Коллекция снитчей? — Джинни с удивлением разглядывала новую полку, где за стеклом то вздрагивали, трепыхаясь, то замирали два крылатых золотых шарика. — Надо же, не ожидала от тебя. Сам всегда говорил, что терпеть не можешь лишних вещей, годных только на то, чтобы пыль собирать.

— Кроме пыли, такие вещи хранят ещё и воспоминания. И вообще — у каждого великого человека должно быть дурацкое хобби.

— И когда ты уже прекратишь по любому поводу цитировать Гермиону? — усмехнулась Джинни. Взяла один из снитчей, повертела. — Этот я помню: с твоего первого матча. Который ты тогда чуть не проглотил, да? А другой?

— Именно его поймал Крам во время Мирового Чемпионата в девяносто четвёртом. А я — купил на распродаже у его то ли бывшей, то ли просто обедневшей поклонницы.

— Ну что ж, начало положено. Теперь буду знать, что подарить тебе на следующее Рождество.

— Да, — Гарри обнял её. Невольно улыбнулся, почувствовав, как малышка — они уже точно знали, что это девочка — довольно сильно толкнулась. — Хотя ты и раньше никогда не ошибалась с подарком...

***

  
Драко Малфой вынырнул из думосброса, растерянно уставился на дежурную целительницу. На вытянувшееся на кровати тело Гарри, опутанное разноцветными лентами поддерживающих жизнь заклинаний, старался не смотреть.

— Надо же, семейная жизнь с Уизли... Дети... Не то, чтобы я совсем подобного не ожидал. В любом случае, спасибо, что показали. И что вы собираетесь делать? Есть хоть какой-нибудь шанс, что вам удастся поставить его на ноги... скажем, к Рождеству?

— Думаю, да. Теперь, когда мы точно знаем, каким именно заклинанием его зацепило...

— Вот и прекрасно. Сообщите мне, если что-то изменится, — с этими словами Малфой вышел из палаты.

Спускался по длинной витой лестнице и уговаривал себя, что волноваться совершенно не о чем. Если Падма сказала «к Рождеству», — значит, успеют. А что подарить Гарри, когда тот, наконец, снова переступит порог их квартиры, он давно знал...  



End file.
